Deception and Decepticons
by Krystal Rhapsodos
Summary: My sisters story.A made-up character by my sister truly explains things to the JetTwins...and not all as it seems.


**Secrets and Lies**

"Sentinel, please, come quick to the landing site. I have some bad news. Really bad news."

"Well, then just tell me now! Was one of our camps destroyed? Are we losing on the frontlines? Just tell me, fem-bot!" Sentinel Prime demanded.

"I…well…you'll just have to see," Moonglow replied, terrible sadness in her voice.

Moonglow landed as Sentinel came running up to her. As she transformed to her bot mode, Sentinel gasped. In her arms, there was Jetstorm and Jetfire. And they were offline.

20 Solar Cycles Earlier

Moonglow was a neutral, though she preferred to be on the Decepticon side. However, she was with the Autobots currently, but secretly a Decepticon. Her symbol was half 'bot and half 'con, her eyes purple. Her real form being a Human, she sometimes used expressions that confused other bots. Moonglow was in a pretty high position, but sadly in Sentinel's unit. At least she had Jazz and the JetTwins. Moonglow was gone for long periods of time often, but the others thought nothing of it. They were in a warzone after all.

"Hey, Moonglow, wait up!" Jetfire called. "Slow down! Where ya goin'?"

"Nowhere in particular," Moonglow replied.

"Reeeaaaalllllyyyy," Jetstorm said, tailing behind her with his brother, Jetfire.

Moonglow sighed. She had an idea forming in her circuits, but she had to be slow with it. Careful. Not to raise suspicion, she replied "Well, it might be kind of interesting to you guys, but you have to promise NOT to tell Jazz or Sentinel ever. Especially Sentinel."

The twins looked at each other, grinned, and spoke at the same time. "We promise!"

"Alrighty then! Transform into your jet modes. Its sort of a long trip," Moonglow said.

Once outside, they all transformed. Moonglow's transformation was into a human military helicopter, the only other Autobot able to fly. After about half an hour, the twins started to get bored and then they got very annoying.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Nearly. Stop, I need to do something first. Where we're heading, its, well, populated with Decepticons. I need to disguise you 2 so you don't get caught."

As the transformed back to their bot modes, the twins looked confused.

"If we're going near Decepticons, then, why would we change our looks when we would destroy them?"

"Well, you MIGHT call it spying on them…"

Then the twins got excited. "Spy work! Yay!"

"Hehehe. Keep in mind, it'll be really dangerous if we get caught. It's a good thing I came prepared," Moonglow said, changing her symbol to Decepticon and her eyes to red. Then, her hands glowed with energy and she placed both hands on the Twins heads. With a shimmer, their symbols changed to Decepticon, their eyes to red, and their paint colors changed with Jetfire's orange turning red and Jetstorm's blue turning black.

"Cool! I look like a Decepticon! I didn't know you could do that!" Jetfire said excitedly.

"I've got some more tricks up my sleeve, but right now we need to run the rest of the way. At least it's a short distance away."

With a collective groan from the JetTwins, they ran off. Soon, they came to a large, crudely constructed wall. A guard glared at them as they walked past, and into a city-like compound, filled with grim-looking Decepticons. The twins looked a little confused, because it didn't seem like anyplace someone would spy on. The 'cons didn't even look dangerous, just worried.

"Moonglow, exactly WHERE are we? I thought you said we would be spying!"

Moonglow looked pretty sad too, and she spoke quietly to the twins.

"This is a Decepticon city, but no one here will fight in the war. These are the families of those fighting, and outcasts that the Autobots deemed unfit to stay in their city, because they didn't posses 'great enough skills to be worthy of being an Autobot'. Everyone here worries if they'll ever see their families again, or if they'll get discovered. The Autobots aren't as wonderful as you think."

The twins were shocked. They believed the words she was saying, but at the same time they were worried too. Moonglow ignored them somewhat and went over to a stand, and bought 3 drinks.

"Here. The 'cons have better drinks, strangely, then the 'bots."

Sipping oil, Moonglow explained the city more.

"A few bots here were offered protection if they joined the Decepticons. They are protected, but always at risk. That's why everyone is so worried. They don't know if they'll see their next day or not."

Finishing their drinks, Moonglow threw away the cans. Noticing a small line of oil around Jetstorm's mouth, she wiped it up with her thumb, smiling kindly, and popped it into her mouth, savoring the taste.

"Well, we better be heading back. C'mon, lets go." Moonglow motioned for the twins to follow. As they left the city, she changed them back to looking like Autobots. The twins were silent on the way back to the Autobot city.

"Where were you? I tried contacting your com links but you didn't answer!" Sentinel said, seeing them.

"We were spying on the Decepticons, just so you know. We had to disable our comlinks."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?UGH YOU ARE SUCH A DYSFUNCTIONAL BOT!" Sentinel exploded at them. Then he looked confused, because this whole time, the twins were silent the whole time, which was not like them at all.

"Don't you 2 have anything to say?"

"No sir, Sentinel Prime sir."

"Alright then. Next time, TELL me when you go out for a few hours," Sentinel sneered at them. He turned and walked away, then Jazz came up to them.

"Where were y'all? We needed you 3 because we needed some supplies sent to our camps quickly."

"Sorry. Next time, I promise to tell you guys beforehand. Do you still need the supplies sent out?" Moonglow asked.

"Yeah, we do. We have some leftover supplies out by the landing pad. You don't exactly need to bring them the supplies, but every bit counts. You should probably send it to them in a few solar cycles."

5 Solar Cycles Later

The twins walked to the landing pad, and found Moonglow there hooking up a supply crate to herself.

"Hey guys. Wanna give me a hand and help me with these last few crates?" Moonglow asked.

"Sure, I guess. We got nothing better to do." Replied Jetfire.

"Good, because I'm going to one of the farther out camps so I don't want to have to make several trips back and forth."

"By a far out camp, do you perhaps mean the…'con city?" Jetstorm said quietly. Moonglow's eyes tightened a little bit, and she replied "Yes. I…hope you don't mind. It's just, I suppose because I've switched sides so many times and, I just wish that 'cons and 'bots could co-exist peacefully, as equals." The twins were a little shocked, because they had never seen a pacifist bot before. Besides, the JetTwins always thought of the Decepticons as evil beings intent only on destroying the Autobots. The twins started hooking up to the crates and before they left, Moonglow again changed their colors to the Decepticon side.

During the hour trip to the Decepticon city, Jetfire and Jetstorm asked countless questions about the Decepticons. Moonglow answered the best she could, and the 'bots were surprised to find out so much about the 'cons. As they passed over the city, they dropped the crates and the 'cons quickly swarmed the crates to grab the supplies. After returning to the Autobot city, the twins sat for awhile, letting everything they learned sink in. It now seemed that the Autobot side wasn't as good as it seemed.

Over the next 14 solar cycles, Moonglow asked the twins more frequently to help her with matters concerning the Decepticon cities. Finally, the twins came to Moonglow with a proposition that actually surprised here. They wanted to join the Decepticon side.

"Why?" was all that Moonglow could ask. The twins responded by saying how the 'con side seemed actually better then the 'bot side. "We want to serve Lord Megatron." They finally concluded.

"You better be sure, because once you 2 switch, there is no going back. Sentinel would absolutely REFUSE you coming back to the Autobot side."

"We're dead serious. We truly want to be with the Decepticons." The twins said.

Moonglow proceeded to transform the twins once they were out of city lines, permanently making them Decepticons. After a short flight to the main Decepticon city, Moonglow led the twins to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron. These 2 twins were once on the Autobot side. They have decided to be Decepticons. They are not spies, believe me, they truly want to be Decepticons. Even better, they used to be part of the Elite Guard. They have much information too."

"Hmm…from the Elite Guard to being a Decepticon…this is almost too good to be true. I will test you both to make sure that you are no longer allied to the Autobots." Megatron said. And the test was made. Go to the front lines and have at least 5 other Decepticons watch the twins make at least 2 Autobots offline. Do that and they would earn Megatron's trust. In merely a few hours, the deed was done, and the twins were optimistic. They were Decepticons!

"Hold on a second you 2. I need to do something first." Moonglow said to the twins after Megatron confirmed them of their Decepticon status. She again put her hands on their heads, then jerked her hands away, and with it, perfect copies of the twins looking like their Autobot selves.

"What the-!" the twins reacted. Then, in a moment, energy blasted through the copies sparks, killing them.

"You see, if I make it look like you 2 are dead, Sentinel wouldn't suspect you of being Decepticons." Moonglow said, her hands still glowing. She carefully picked up the bodies, and headed out. She transformed and after a few hours it was the next day and Moonglow neared the Autobot city.

She called Sentinel on her comlink. "Sentinel, please, come quick to the landing site. I have some bad news. Really bad news."

"Well, then just tell me now! Was one of our camps destroyed? Are we losing on the frontlines? Just tell me, fem-bot!" Sentinel Prime demanded.

"I…well…you'll just have to see," Moonglow replied, terrible sadness in her voice.

Moonglow landed as Sentinel came running up to her. As she transformed to her bot mode, Sentinel gasped. In her arms, there was Jetstorm and Jetfire. And they were offline.

"No….nonononononono that's impossible! They can't be offline they can't be!"

Sentinel was in shock. As he looked closer at the bodies he noticed that they were tiny in death. Their always optimistic attitudes, their jokes, all gone. He would never see them again.

500 miles away, the twins smiled and laughed and cracked jokes. They were Decepticons now, and they were never, ever going back.


End file.
